1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of display frames and more particularly in the field of display frames particularly adapted to display posters and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to display information bearing sheets such as posters or other signage. Much information is transmitted in this manner, particularly in the field of advertising.
It is known, of course, to insert such information-bearing posters into display frames. Nevertheless, there is always a need for new, unique and aesthetically pleasing poster frames which offer outstanding advantages. Such frames would be, for example, inexpensive, easily constructed, flexible, attractive, etc.